Over the current funding period, the Exposure and Biomarker Core has provided key exposure monitoring, biomarker analysis, and modeling services for Center research projects. This research has resulted in a variety of important new findings regarding the roles played by environmental exposures in growth and development and asthma. In the continuation, the Core proposes to build on and extend these findings by assessing exposures over the time course of child development. In addition to supporting the etiologic aims of the community-based participatory research (CBPR) projects on Asthma and Growth and Development, the Core will continue to develop and build an important database on the distributions and determinants of exposures to polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbon (PAH), non-persistent pesticides (NPP), environmental tobacco smoke (ETS), allergens (cockroach, mouse, dust mite, cat and dog), endotoxins, and molds in northern Manhattan and the South Bronx. Translation of results for community outreach and education, risk assessment, and intervention development is a central aim. Specific aims of the Core are to: Aim 1. Characterize cohort exposures from pregnancy through the early childhood time periods to: PAH, NPP, ETS, allergens, endotoxins and molds. Aim 2. Characterize environmental exposures, genetic polymorphisms and nutritional levels to support the research being conducted by Center investigators on the modulation of risks by susceptibility factors (social adversity, genetic polymorphisms and nutritional deficits) as outlined in the CBRP projects on Asthma and Growth and Development. Aim 3. Characterize exposures and nutritional deficits to support the research on the translation of findings for community outreach and education, risk assessments, and development of strategies for exposure reduction as outlined in the activities of the Community Outreach Translation and Application Core (COTAC).